Eric Cartman
__TOC__ General Eric Cartman Erikku· kātoman he's usually referred to only by his last name (Cartman). He's one of the main characters in South Park, along with Kyle Broflovski (his frequent rival), Stan Marsh, and Kenny McCormick. Cartman, Alongside Gay Luigi, He has not originated from an literal video game series, Though he is from the infamous television series, South Park. Attributes Eric's gameplay is that of a technique character with some pretty easy to link combos. Cartman can play a zoning game with Stan Marsh and Cheesy Poofs, But can play a deadly rushdown and can space Eric's aerials very well. Eric is an average character with descent strength, And speed and can approach fairly well with his Respect My Authority! and his Stan Marsh attack and since he can play zoning, Eric is hard to pin down. The only way to pin down Eric is by approaching him, But The Zoning game and that he can space his aerials really well forces you to approach him so he can play rushdown, so you have to try to hit him with a move with insane range or disjointed hitboxes (like Link's zair or Luigi's bair). Cartman had a Jab cancel and the fact that he can move while Jab cancel, He can easily put you in an edge-guarding position where Shadow also excels at. His Fair, Nair and Stan Marsh are very good edge-guarding moves. Eric however has flaws. His side tilt in V.07 glitches when Cartman throws Kenny, Kenny is shown dead even though he hasn't been thrown yet, Though this glitch was Fixed in later versions, The most reliable way for Eric to rack up damage is to Jab Cancel, but the opponent can DI out of it. His range is not so good either, His recovery, though can be extended, has very short distance and can easily be edge-guarded. Eric Cartman is ranked 17 in The D Tier. Eric's Normal Moves Combo *Cartman sees Chef, And Chef cooks Salisbury Steak with the opponent in the fire 7%, Then The Chef spins around and kicks the up oven high 3%. Side Tilt *Eric throws Kenny at the opponent, And Kenny dies 3% The most longest you hold to Kenny, The most the attack will damage the opponent. Up Tilt *Cartman calls Jesus, And Jesus will shoot guns from South Park-The Stick Of Truth 7%. Down Tilt *Cartman calls Kyle The Jew, Then Satan comes to throw Kyle to the opponent 7% Nair *Cartman farts from South Park-The Stick Of Truth Fair *The School Bus comes and you can ride in it, Causing damage to the other opponents, Similar To Wario's, Wario Bike. Bair *Cartman takes Kitty, And has Kitty attack the opponents, Cartman then tells him No Kitty! Up Air *Similar to the up tilt Dair *Cartman can chose either Theif, Jew, Fighter, Or Mage Cartman's Special Moves Trivia Notable Appearances *South Park 1997 *South Park-Longer, Uncut & Bigger 1999 *South Park-The Stick Of Truth 2013 Category:Character Category:South Park Series Category:South Park Characters Category:Third-Party Characters